Episode 31
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 69 (p. 2-21) Chapter 70 (p. 2-12) Chapter 71 (p. 5-8) | excredits = no | eyecatcher = Nami - Zoro | rating = 11.5 - Original 5.6 - Remastered | rank = 8 - Original 8 - Remastered }} "The Most Wicked Man of East Blue, Fish-Man Pirate Arlong" is the 31st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The crew chases after Nami, who stole the Going Merry, and Yosaku takes time during the trip to explain about Arlong and the fish-men to Luffy and Sanji. Meanwhile, Usopp, Johnny, and Zoro arrive at the island Nami docked at. Long Summary Sitting atop the bow of Yosaku's small ship, Luffy finds himself unable to contain his excitement at the prospect of soon arriving at the Grand Line, stretching his sights as far as the eye in all directions from aboard the ship on a temperate day. With the arrival of Sanji as the crew's chef, all that stands in his way of entering, he believes, is retrieving Nami with Zoro and their ship. A terrified Yosaku scolds Luffy for his naivety in thinking rescuing her from the fish-man Arlong and his crew, recalling Nami's interest in Arlong's high bounty. He decides to explain to the two about what Arlong is and what he may have to do with Nami's betrayal. He reveals that Arlong is a fish-man who used to destroy everything in his path up and down the Grand Line. Luffy ignores the warning and asks Sanji, lovesick for Nami, to prepare a meal. Curious, Luffy draws a poor hypothetical doodle of what he would expect a fish-man to look like. Sanji, meanwhile, is more concerned about meeting the beautiful females on Fish-Man Island. In a flashback, Yosaku educates the cook and his new captain on the three recognized dangers of the "Pirate Graveyard" Grand Line, one of which is the powerful Shichibukai, seven dangerous pirates who serve as government dogs in exchange for protection from being hunted. Dracule Mihawk, the swordsman who defeated Zoro at Baratie, and Jinbe of Fish-Man Island are revealed to be members. The latter is known to be more lethal than Arlong, who himself has conquered 20 villages since arriving in the East Blue, with a strength far superior to that of all human armadas in the region, even Don Krieg's. Luffy, carefree pen-and-paper in hand, shows Sanji his proposed sketch of a mermaid, angering him, along with Yosaku, since he has retained nothing said to him. But, when he asks for meat this time, he forgets his worries and Sanji whips up a meal. Within eyeshot of Arlong Park, Nami is shown on the Going Merry, anxious to arrive at her hometown. Meanwhile, Arlong present the Marine Captain Nezumi with a bundle of cash, that month's payment agreed upon for Shichibukai. Arlong proclaims money is the only entity to be relied upon and the Marines' understanding that their arrangement means milking the East Blue dry means they have the same love for cash in common. He invites his "honored guest" to stay, but a nervous Nezumi declines, escorted back to his ship by Hatchan. The Marine captain feels great prejudice toward Fish-Men, but can't argue with the dependability of their payments. As Nami approaches Arlong Park, a young boy raises his sword to her, proclaiming he will avenge his father's death by killing Arlong. The navigator strikes him and throws a bundle of cash at him, telling him to get out her way before explaining that the Park is no place for a kid. Arlong is excited to see his employee and the cash she presents to him before his crew. Nami's return is occasion to celebrate in the Park, Arlong declares. Zoro, Usopp, and Johnny near the Park, an opportunity, the latter says, to check cautiously that the Going Merry is indeed docked there. Zoro has a different train of thought: disembark and attack immediately. The two chide him for his reckless initiative, but the heavily bandaged swordsman replies there is no time to think; he is following his captain's orders to rescue Nami. Johnny and Usopp team up to tie Zoro down while they search for the ship. As a furious Zoro protests and struggles through the rope, Usopp, upon learning they are docked east of the Park and entering through the village, declares he will be the one to defeat Arlong and rescue his crewmate, calling his adventure, with newfound false bravado, "The Great Adventures of Captain Usopp". When Fish-Men spot them from the port, Usopp and Johnny sail past the dock, hiding out of sight. The ship is spotted, though. Pursued by curious Fish-Men, they swim away, leaving Zoro tied down and stranded on the ship.They attempt to intimidate Zoro and decide to present the human before Arlong. Johnny and Usopp, weeping false tears, lament their failure to be loyal to Zoro and Luffy, respectively, if only for a second. They swim ashore to search for Gosa Village. They look up to see the town ruinous and utterly decimated from a recent attack of Arlong's. Johnny feels that this is a testament to the superior strength of Fish-Men relative to humans, a reason why few successfully venture deep into the Grand Line. While Usopp is contemplating the destruction, a Fish-Man stalks upon the sniper, citing the beast Momoo as the one responsible for the damage. Johnny manages to elude the Fish-Man's sight and hides behind a building. The Fish-Man suddenly recognizes Usopp from the ship and chases him. The same youth who confronted Nami earlier prepares to attack Usopp, but a woman intervenes, striking him. She tells the boy that not all human strangers are loyal to Arlong and he means no harm. As the Fish-Man searches for them, Usopp pulls out his slingshot and prepares an attack. She strikes him for ignoring her warning of the strength of Fish-Men and carries him back to her house. Back aboard Yosaku's ship, Luffy and Yosaku salivate, spying Sanji's cooking through the window. Deep below lurks a horned monster, also headed in the direction of Arlong Park. Hatchan awaits the creature's return from inside the gates of the Park with its supper in hand. The three shipmates, unaware of the beast's presence, enjoy a meal. Sanji hopes to use his preparation of these meals in practice for a day he will eventually have dinner with Nami alone. Luffy chases after Yosaku for a piece of meat that he requested Sanji cook, causing a ruckus that angers Sanji, who wants to peacefully enjoy his wine. Zoro, still bandaged and tied up, is presented before Arlong. Interrogated of his motives for sailing in Fish-Man territory, he insults Arlong and tells him he searching for a woman. Arlong looks down upon the seemingly inferior human's brashness, presenting his view that Fish-Men are physically and genetically superior, further evolved beings, able to breathe on both land and water. He then insults Zoro as also being mentally inferior, unable to understand the lesser place of his race, boasting that for a man to challenge a Fish-Man is to attempt to defy nature. Nami, apparently sick of Arlong's grand view of his so-called superior species, emerges, annoyed. Arlong replies that his general ideas about humans do not extend to her, as she is a loyal contributor as his navigator. Zoro is appalled and, referring to Nami as a crewmate of his own, asks if there is truth to this. Arlong asks Nami if she knows the captive. She replies he was merely another human duped into thinking she was not a thief. Zoro, who had long been suspicious of Nami for her love of money, now affirms that he is seeing the navigator's true colors. Nami reveals her Arlong Pirates mark tattoo and that her actions to this point have been nothing but an act that Zoro was foolish enough to buy into. She confirms she is Arlong's navigator and, looking down upon Zoro, laughs menacingly at him. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Nojiko makes her first appearance in the anime. *This is the first episode of the Arlong Park Arc. *This is the first episode to use RUN! RUN! RUN! as the ending. *Jinbe's name was first mentioned by Yosaku. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 31 de:Higashi no Umi Saiaku no Otoko! Gyojin Kaizoku Arlong!